Love Forever
by CodenameOne
Summary: All Spike wanted to do was get some reading done, maybe research a thing or two, before he went to bed for the night. Things never usually go the way he likes, however, though that's not always a bad thing. The same should be said for this particular night, for Spike will be interrupted by somebody very special to him, and both of them will end up doing a little hands-on research.


**_~Love Forever~  
Written by Codename: One_**

Spike rubbed his tired eyes as he sat at the desk in the study of the library, candle and the moonlight illuminating the book he was reading. It was late at night, but not even close to midnight; Spike didn't like to stay up until the wee hours of the morning, unlike a certain purple mare that he lived with.

_Kinda glad Twilight won't be home until later, means I got this whole library to myself. Well...except for Owloysius, but he's downstairs doing whatever it is owls do in their spare time_ Spike thought, leaning back in the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

_OK, so if I add the sugar to the... No, that's not right._

Spike was trying to learn a new recipe for a cake, but it wasn't going so well, mainly because his eyes were sore and he was up way past the time he usually went to bed.

Hoofsteps in the staircase caught Spike's attention, surprising him as Twilight wasn't supposed to be back for another several hours. The dragon wasn't worried since he was older now and Twilight didn't care if he stayed up late, but he was still a little surprised.

The pony reached the threshold of the door, and it wasn't Twilight.

"Oh, wasn't expecting you to be here this late" Spike said, turning in his seat to face the mare standing across from him.

"I...was feeling a bit lonely at home, and..." the mare said, trailing off and not finishing her sentence, peaking Spike's interest. The dragon hopped off his chair and approached her, putting a hand on her cheek.

"And what?" Spike asked.

"Well...just a little scared, to be honest. I feel safe in your hands, Spike" the mare confessed, looking away from the dragon and finding the floor more interesting to stare at.

Spike reached down and cupped her chin, bringing her gaze back up to his and staring into her purple eyes. She blushed at his intense, loving gaze and looked back.

"I...I love you, Spike" the mare told him, a smile spreading across her face.

"I love you too...Trixie" the young drake replied, planting a kiss on the showpony's lips. "So, you were just lonely? Well, I wasn't doing anything important and I was probably gonna go to bed soon. Wanna go cuddle on the bed or something?"

"S-sure" Trixie nodded, following Spike who slapped a strip of leather in between the pages of the book he was reading before closing it and leading the mare up the stairs to the upper floor where the full-sized bed awaited. Spike had long outgrown his basket, and now warranted a bed of his own that set right next to Twilight's.

Grabbing Trixie by the shoulders Spike hoisted her up to his chest and lied down on the bed, the mare's legs straddling his sides. Spike stroked Trixie's mane as she lie on top of him. The two made out for several minutes, all the while caressing each other.

"S-Spike, there was something I wanted to ask you" Trixie said, again avoiding the dragon's green eyes.

"What is it, Trix?"

"Do you think we can do...it...tonight?" Trixie said, adjusting her position on Spike's chest. She was nervous, very nervous, but hoped the drake would say yes.

"It? You mean...have sex?" Spike inquired, not wanting to assume anything and make a mistake. He was trying to look into Trixie's eyes, but the showpony just wouldn't cooperate.

"I mean... make love" Trixie responded.

"If it's what you want, then yes" Spike stated, returning his lips to Trixie's and slipping his tongue in, rolling over so he was on top of the mare and putting his hands under her head. Spike soon took his left hand out from under the mare and sent it south, rubbing the blue mare's teats, his one finger extending a little farther and rubbing her mound.

"Hmmhmhm..." Trixie whimpered in the dragon's mouth, expressing her disapproval of the teasing. Taking the hint Spike moved away from the mare's teats and pressed her hand into her crotch, his fingers rubbing against her folds but not moving.

Pulling away from the kissing the dragon looked into Trixie's eyes, seeing her gaze glance downward before doing so again and staying there. In his position of on his hands and knees Spike realized his lower body was exposed, and as a result his engorged penis was fully visible to Trixie. A blush spread on the drake's cheeks as he watched Trixie intently staring at his most private of places and her licking her lips at what she saw; he was about seven inches, and his member was slender, being wider at the base and sporting several smooth ridges and bumps along the shaft, part of evolution granting him extra tools to please a female.

"O-oh my goodness..." Trixie commented, her eyes wide as she admired the rod hanging just inches from her pussy.

"R-ready? I'm gonna put...it in" Spike whispered, grabbing a hold of his penis and lining it up with the mare's vagina and prodding against it, making Trixie gasp.

"Wha-, are you OK?!" Spike panicked, pulling away from the showpony's crotch, scared he might of hurt her or something.

"N-no, I just... Just, keep going, OK?" Trixie told him, putting her hooves on his shoulders to brace herself; she was a virgin, and tried her best to be prepared.

"O-OK" Spike replied, lining himself up once again and pressing and prodding into her, his head quickly parting her folds and making way for his shaft to slide in. Quickly though Spike felt something pop and heard Trixie yelp in pain, making him immediately pull his cock out of her.

"Are you OK?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just give me a moment" Spike's marefriend told him, taking a few moments to breathe before encouraging the dragon to keep going once again.

They started off slowly, mostly because Spike was very nervous and scared, but they quickly became more comfortable doing this with each other and eased into the act, Spike slowly thrusting in and out of Trixie and making out with her.

_If only we had some candles..._ Trixie thought idly, moaning into Spike's mouth. His hot shaft inside her felt heavenly as it and the ridges on it rubbed against her moist walls, making her feel like she was in heaven.

The same was true for Spike, even more so. Flexing his penis the dragon felt his balls swell up and a surge of pleasure surge through him, making him moan sharply. Trixie was tight and warm, and it all felt very spectacular.

Growing a little bored with the current position Spike pulled out of Trixie and grabbed her shoulders, coaxing her into flipping over onto her front. The mare complied and lowered her head into the pillow, keeping her rump in the air and looking over her shoulder at the dragon. Spike lined himself back up and got right back into his rhythm, bending over Trixie's body and burying his nose in her mane, smelling her scent as he thrusted into her.

Quickly in this position the pressure in Spike's crotch built, and he struggled to hold it back; he wanted Trixie to enjoy herself first.

As if on cue Trixie began to yelp a little more in tandem with Spike's thrusts, and he could tell she was getting close.

"Come on, sweetie. Coome oooon" Spike cooed, trying to help Trixie along. His ribbed shaft rubbing along her walls pushing her closer and closer.

"I can't...I-I'm gonna..." Trixie stuttered, not even able to finish her thought before her contractions began, her pussy spasming and making her scream into the pillow for well close to 30 seconds as she rode out her orgasm. Her slick walls clenching down set Spike off and he buried himself deep inside the mare as he came, several hot ropes spurting out inside Trixie and yells of his own muffled by pressing his face into Trixie's head. Being a dragon his orgasm lasted almost as long as Trixie's did, cum spilling out all the way, filling her up.

Pulling out a small trickle of his semen hang of the tip of his rod, wiping off on Trixie's leg when he shakingly brushed by to her side, collapsing into the bed when he thought he was close enough. Apparently Trixie thought it wasn't good enough and cuddled herself closer to the dragon, who had closed his eyes and was breathing with content.

"S-Spike, I'm not gonna get...you know..." Trixie whispered, stroking a hoof along Spike's cheek. The dragon groggily opened his eyes, and Trixie could tell he was very close to passing out.

_Typical boy..._

"...N-no, we're not compatible, our species... I love you, Trix" Spike whispered back, softly kissing Trixie and wrapping his arms around her neck. The two lovers held each other close and Trixie pulled the blankets snug over them with her magic, the two cozying up and falling asleep under the glow of the moon.

"I love you too, Spike."

* * *

By the time Twilight Sparkle returned home to the library it was close to 7:00 AM, and she was dead tired. Discarding her saddle bags next to the door Twilight drudged up the stairs, a simple light spell illuminating the dark halls and rooms enough for her to see her way. When she reached the study she went up the stairs to the upper level of the room, where her warm and comfy beckoned for her. She noticed Spike in his bed asleep and cuddling warmly with Trixie, the two looking happy and content.

As she lied down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself Twilight took a deep breath and noticed a certain smell in the air, mixed with the odor of sweat and the other two's body washes.

_That smell... Vaginal secretions? Did Spike and Trixie...?_

Twilight blushed as the vivid picture of her Number One assistant and Trixie having intercourse popped into her head, knowing very well the kind of equipment male dragons had thanks to her anatomy books. Rolling over Twilight closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, thinking of what it might feel like to have sex with a dragon.

_He may have natural ribbing, but Spike's got nothing on the girth my coltfriend Thunderlane has_ Twilight thought, licking her lips at the memory of what she and Thunderlane had been doing just several hours ago.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is a separate universe to 'My Number One' and any other story of mine and is in no way connected to any of them. This stands alone, as its own universe and as a one-shot. Thanks for reading.**

**Legal Note: Spike the Dragon, Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight Sparkle, and all related characters belong to Hasbro. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**


End file.
